Haven
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Set after Precipice. Last Chapter...no summary. Just read. I've been nominated for a Ravish Me award!Thanks for reading and nominating. Please vote for me at starting June 20! Thanks LL and a little bit of LH Christine helped me fix the French!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
  
Title: Haven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Superman, Smallville, or any of these characters.   
  
Pairing: L/L a little bit of H/L  
  
Summary: Set after Precipice *sigh, the fight scene*. Chloe is moving to Metropolis, leaving Lana homeless. Lex swoops in to save the day.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: fanfiction.net, Envision, Hazardous, The Talon, everyone else just ask!  
  
Haven  
  
Chapter One  
  
Places  
  
Lana Lang set the mug of cappuchino in front of Chloe Sullivan, listening carefully to her friend's words. Her long ebony hair fell over her shoulders, shining silkily around her face. She was unaware that she was being studied by Lex Luthor, local billionare. He sat in a booth, impeccably dressed, eavesdropping on the conversation his favorite employee was having.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Lana, but he found a much better job in Metropolis. We have to move now. It's a wonderful opportunity for the both of us. I can become a correspondent for The Daily Planet. I'll miss you, but we have to do this." Chloe finished up.  
  
Lana sighed, "But where will I stay?"  
  
"You can always move to Metropolis, too, with your Aunt Nell and Dean."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Or someone from Smallville. I'm sure you can find someone who will keep you. What about Henry?"  
  
Lana paused, considering her father as an option. Finally, Lana shook her head.  
  
"No, Henry's wife was going to get a divorce from him because of me. He's trying to repair his relationship with her, and I won't stop him."  
  
Chloe stared at her sympathetically. Lana hadn't even realized that tears sparkled in her green eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Chloe. Really." Lana sighed inwardly. *No. It's not. How could she desert me like this? I know it's not her fault. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to leave Smallville. My life is here right now. I have Clark, and I have The Talon and even Smallville High. My father is here. I can't leave right now.*  
  
Lana continued, "I have to serve some customers."  
  
She picked up two cups of coffee and started out behind the counter, a few tears spilling over her apple colored cheeks. She tried to get control of herself. As she wasn't paying attention, she knocked into a table, tripping over her own feet. Strong arms reached out and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Lex!" Lana cried out when she saw who the owner was. He smirked boyishly as he remarked snidely, "Lana, your job is not to dump coffee on the customers."  
  
Lana felt her cheeks go hot and she momentarily forgot her reason for being upset. She lifted the cup in question proudly.  
  
"But I didn't spill, Lex."  
  
"You're lucky this time."  
  
He nodded to the bench in front of him.  
  
"Have one of the waitresses take that. I need to discuss something with you."  
  
"I'm thoroughly intrigued." Lana motioned to a waitress before taking a seat. Lex clasped his hands, considering his words. He really didn't want Lana to get the wrong idea of what he was about to suggest. That would be the worst case scenario, though. Best case, she would embrace the idea with open arms. He raised his eyes and met Lana's. She suddenly realized how crystal blue his irises were and knew she'd get lost in them if she held his gaze any longer. She lowered her gaze, thick, dark eyelashes covering her.  
  
Lex began, "I hope you don't get angry with me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"Oh. I don't know if I'll have to leave The Talon or not. I might be able to find some place to live."  
  
"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I have the Luthor mansion, you know. We have several rooms, certainly enough for one more person."  
  
Lana's eyes were wide emeralds glittering in the sunlight from the windows. They were innocent. She was innocent. She was so purely perfect that he often wondered if it was possible to allow himself contact with her. He seemed to sully everything around him, why not Lana Lang? She was still staring at him, slightly dense, not having a clue of what he was asking, or at the very least, not presuming what she hoped so deeply he was. Lex immediately understood that he would have to come out directly with it.  
  
"Lana, why don't you move in with me?"  
  
She kept her face blank, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He hated not being able to decipher her thoughts. Lana was usually an open book with her feelings. Lex loved that honesty she allowed herself to show. She spoke so quietly, he barely heard her above the commotion of the coffeehouse.  
  
"What will Dr. Bryce think? Shouldn't you talk to her?"  
  
Lex smirked ever so slightly.  
  
"Well, first of all, it is my house. Secondly, Helen won't mind. She likes you. She won't mind us helping you out."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Lex?"  
  
She was obviously trying to give him a way out if he so desired, in which he didn't. He simply wanted to help the girl.  
  
"I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't."  
  
Her whole face lit up with joy and relief.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Lex nodded, his bald head glinting against the lighting. "I'll talk with your aunt to clear this with her. I don't want her to get the wrong idea."  
  
"That would be bad. She likes you, Lex. She'll say it's okay."  
  
"Wonderful. Now get back to work before I decide to fire you for both clumsiness and laziness."  
  
Lana laughed lightly as she stood. Impulsively, she threw her arms around Lex briefly before returning to the counter where Chloe and Pete now sat.  
  
Chloe started to laugh and she immediately jibed at her.  
  
"What was that hug about with the prestigious Lex Luthor?"  
  
Lana was beaming, a deep contrast to her earlier demeanor.  
  
"Lex offered to let me move into the manor. He heard us talking and asked. I can stay in Smallville!"  
  
Chloe grinned, happy for her friends. She had the feeling Lana thought of Lex more than she wanted to admit. Pete wasn't so glad for the decision.  
  
"You can't move in with the devil, Lana!"   
  
Lana rolled her eyes delicately, putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Pete, but Lex is hardly Satan. He's sweet enough to offer me a room, I won't complain."  
  
"Don't you realize that nothing comes for free when a Luthor is involved?"  
  
"Pete, Lex isn't going to use this against me. He's not his father."  
  
"Who's not their father?"  
  
Lana turned to find Clark approaching the group. She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Uh, Lex isn't. He's letting me move in with him."  
  
"But you're living with Chloe."  
  
Lana bit her bottom lip, appearing like a deer caught in headlights. Chloe apparently hadn't mentioned her move to Clark. Since they were hardly speaking, she wasn't exactly forthcoming with information. Chloe visibly blanched as she took a deep breath. Lana sent her an apologetic look which Chloe shrugged off.  
  
"I'm moving to Metropolis in a week, Clark, leaving Lana where she was only a few months ago. Savior Lex swooped in to rescue the damsel in distress, unfortunately for you, he's wearing the armor today."  
  
Clark shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm glad that Lex can help Lana. I'm also sorry that your leaving Smallville, Chloe."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
An awkward pall settled over the group though The Talon was alive with excitement. Chloe gathered her bag.  
  
"Well, I've got to start packing. I'll see you at home, Lana."  
  
Chloe strutted out the door, leaving the three behind. 


	2. News

Haven  
  
Chapter Two  
  
News  
  
Lex shuffled some papers on his desk. He'd been avoiding calling Nell Potter for almost two days. He wasn't the type to shy away from a challenge and convincing Nell to allow her niece to live at the Luthor Manor was definitely going to prove to be just that. He'd already told Helen about the change and she'd seemed okay with it. He'd informed his staff, so Lana's bedroom would be cleaned and redecorated to suit her tastes. All that was left to be arranged was Nell's acceptance to the proposal. He finally picked up the phone and reluctantly dialed the digits.   
  
"Hello?" A soft, feminine voice came over the ear piece.  
  
"Ms. Potter, this is Lex Luthor." He called her Ms. Potter out of respect for the woman who had raised her niece like her own daughter.. Hopefully her relationship with Dean was going well, so she'd be in a wonderful mood.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Luthor! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Have you spoken with Lana lately?"  
  
She paused before answering, "Not for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Ms. Sullivan and her father are moving to Metropolis this week, leaving Lana slightly homeless."  
  
"She can come live with me."  
  
"Or she can move into the mansion. I have plenty of rooms for her."  
  
"No, Mr. Luthor. That wouldn't be very good on Lana's reputation. A 16-year-old girl cannot become roomates with a 21-year-old..."  
  
"Playboy? I'm hardly a playboy anymore. I'm engaged to be married."  
  
"I was going to say man, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Helen lives here as does my staff. I'll even let Lana have her own wing if that would make you feel better, Ms. Potter."  
  
"I really don't know about this."  
  
"Lana despises the idea of leaving Smallville before high school is over. I have no intention of leaving in the future and even if I did, Lana could still live here with my staff. She's a wonderful girl, an outstanding worker, and she's become a friend. I want to do this for her."  
  
He said it with such finality that Nell realized it was futile to try to argue with Lex Luthor. He had obviously made up his mind. Of course, she could ultimately say no and he would have to accept her answer, but she didn't really think she would. Lex seemed so passionate about keeping her niece in Smallville, she found herself starting to trust the man. She sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm okay with whatever Lana decides."  
  
"She already said she wanted to."  
  
"Well, this is simply a formality, isn't it?"  
  
"If you said no, Lana would find somewhere else to live or she would unfortunately relocate to Metropolis. I'm just helping her shorten the process."  
  
"All right. She can move into the mansion. We can work out some kind of rental agreement."  
  
"You don't have to pay rent. Just buy her clothes and school supplies, expenses like that. She can have her room for free and food, unless she goes out for her meals."  
  
"You really don't have to do that. It's really too much. You've already opened your home to my niece."  
  
"I insist on this, Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Fine. Thank you, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"I'll go find Lana and tell her the good news. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yes."   
  
Lex replaced the phone back onto the cradle, relieved. In reality, that discussion went a lot easier than he thought it would. He'd believed that he would really have to use his charm and power of persuasion to get Nell to say yes. In fact, she gave up rather easily. He stood up, grabbing his keys to his porsche to find the stunning Lana Lang.  
  
Lana walked down the school steps with Chloe, Clark and Pete lagging behind the two, carrying on their own conversation. Chloe had two more days at school, then she would stay at home to prepare for the move over the weekend. Her biggest fear was for The Torch and the possibility that it would die out without the proper care. Lana wasn't really the kind of newspaper editor it needed, afterall they'd seen what she'd done with it when she was in charge for that brief stint. Pete had football. Clark was totally unreliable. She didn't know who she would give the responsibility to. A screech of tires announced the arrival of Lex in a car that cost more than the majority of Smallville houses. He pulled up in front of the group and rolled down the window.  
  
"Lana! I talked to your aunt!"  
  
Lana leaned forward, her raven hair falling over her eyes.   
  
"And?"  
  
"Welcome to Luthor Manor."  
  
Lana let out a squeal before jumping to embrace Clark. Lex had a small smile on his face, watching her excitement. In general, he never could picture Lana as a cheerleader, fluffing her poms in the air. Times like these, though, he definitely saw the spirit in her. Just making her this happy seemed to thaw a tiny section of his heart.  
  
"You can move in when you're ready."  
  
"How about this weekend?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Lex glanced at the clock, checking to see how long he had before his next meeting. 3:45 P.M.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Miss Lang, you should be at work by now."  
  
Lana shot him a sly smirk.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Luthor, talking to the boss is a great excuse to make to myself, considering I am the manager."  
  
Lex let out a throaty laugh. He always sincerely enjoyed their conversations and looked forward to her new life at the house.   
  
"I'll see you later, Lana."  
  
"Bye, Lex."   
  
He acknowledged the others before putting the car into gear, zooming away. She noticed that the three of them were preoccupied, staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Clark answered for all of them.  
  
"You just make Lex laugh. Lex doesn't laugh. Smirk, yes. Smile, occasionally. Laugh, never."  
  
Lana was beaming with happiness and pride. "Well, I'm really just talented. I'm actually considering a career in stand-up comedy. Speaking of careers, I've got to get to The Talon before my excuse isn't valid anymore."  
  
They all chuckled to themselves and Lana sped up in the direction of the coffeehouse.  
  
Chloe pushed her blond hair behind her delicate ears. She was surrounded by boxes of every size when a light tap sounded on the door. She glanced up to find Clark standing in the door jamb.   
  
"Hi."Clark started.   
  
Chloe looked back down, continuing put books in a box.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She had to keep her hands busy. If she didn't keep her mind on other things she might find herself forgiving Clark due to his smooth words. She felt his presence beside her before she felt his warm hands on her arm.  
  
"Chloe, please stop and listen to me."  
  
"No, Clark, I'm tired of listening to you apologize, listening to you make everything I should hate you for sound reasonable."  
  
"Chloe, your moving to Metropolis, I will hardly see you anymore. I can't let you go hating me. You mean too much to me."  
  
"Right, Clark, I was just never a priority."  
  
"You were. It's just things got complicated."  
  
"I know. I know, the farm and everything. No. You always made time for Lana."  
  
"Chloe, please."  
  
"I don't want your excuses."  
  
"They aren't excuses. Look at me, Chloe."  
  
He touched her chin and turned her face to him.  
  
"You mean everything to me. You were my first kiss. You were my best friend. You were always there. I can't stand you leaving. I can't stand you not forgiving me."  
  
Chloe felt tears welling up in her eyes. She never cried and she hated doing it now. It only proved to Clark know hurt she was when he continually ditched her, providing everything she needed last. Still, it hurt her more to fight with Clark. He'd been a constant pal since seventh grade. He wasn't always reliable, but he always showed up to rescue her from the messes she seemed to get herself into. Chloe started to nod slowly and it took Clark a while to realize what she was doing.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Clark."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, embracing her, willing to not let go. If he did, Chloe Sullivan might disappear. Chloe pulled away and stared up at his baby face.  
  
"So, I think I'll trust you with The Torch. You'll keep it shining, won't you?"  
  
Clark smiled, "Absolutely."  
  
Chloe leaned back, her feet tucked up under her legs.  
  
"Thanks. Now, since you're here, you want to help me pack. You are so strong and all."  
  
"You don't have to flatter me. I'll help you anways."  
  
"I would never resort to flattery, Clark. I have no idea what you're babbling about. I simply state the facts."  
  
They laughed together as if the fight had never happened. 


	3. Moving

Haven  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Moving  
  
Lana's flip flops echoed in the wide corridor of the manor. It was dimly lit and almost deadly quiet. She was thoroughly creeped out by the total silence. She never minded peace, but the way the manor was set up, the quiet only intensified the haunted house aura. She knocked lightly on the door to Lex's office before entering.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Lana! You're here."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"You never told me what time to expect you."  
  
"Sorry about that. I just sort of showed up, I guess."  
  
"It's okay. I was going to send a truck to pick up your belongings."  
  
"Clark got them. Mr. Kent is letting us borrow his truck today."  
  
"Yes, the kind neighbor Kent."  
  
Lana watched him steadily, concentrating on Lex's distressed look.  
  
"What's wrong, Lex?"  
  
"Hmm? Nothing."  
  
Lana gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him. He was being more sarcastic than usual and was being gruff with her, which he rarely did.  
  
"You're looking complex."  
  
"I have many layers."  
  
"You look vexed."  
  
"Only slightly."  
  
They eyed each other for a moment, until Helen walked in, breaking the showdown.  
  
"Hello, Lana. I didn't know you were here already."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Bryce. I got here a few minutes ago. I was just wondering which one of these rooms was going to be mine."  
  
Lex walked away from his desk after pushing some papers into his drawer.  
  
"I was just about to take her there. Clark and the staff will help you get settled in."  
  
Both Helen and Lana followed Lex down the impossibly long hallway. Lex stopped in front of a mahogany door and flung it open with great ceremony, his mood already improving. He'd had a disasterous phone call with Lionel only moments before Lana's entry and she alone seemed to hold the power to raise his spirits. Lana swept inside, gasping. The bedroom was opulently decorated to say the least. A wrought iron, queen-size bed sat to one corner with a blue bedspread covering the mattress. Yellow sheets and pillows surrounded it and yellow canopies fell over the side. One wall was almost entirely made of paned glass and blue curtains dropped from ceiling to floor. A walk-in closet, an oak nightstand, a dresser, and a lap top computer on the face of a desk completed the suite.   
  
"Lex, this is beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He replied sincerely.  
  
"You had the room decorated in my favorite colors."  
  
"I wanted you to be comfortable here."  
  
"I don't know how I couldn't be."  
  
She met his eyes and the world sort of fell away. All she could see was ocean blue and soft lips. He only saw her pink mouth, waiting to be smothered. Speaking of being smothered, he had to bury these feelings immediately. He broke the contact and smiled at Helen, who had been observing the scene with a watchful eye. Lex kissed Helen briefly as if reminding himself of his beautiful fiancee. Most didn't realize how badly Lana was his weakness. She'd always been kind to him, giving him a chance to prove himself. Since she gave him that chance, he wouldn't let anything happen that would disappoint her. No one knew how obsessed he was with proving himself to her. Helen grinned at him, her wide, chocolatey eyes staring at him with almost complete trust, though a bit wiser than before.  
  
"Let's go find Clark and get you settled, Lana." Helen stated.  
  
Lana exited the room first, finding Clark with the bright red truck parked outside in front of the house.  
  
Lana had spent one night in the house. The staff was amazingly kind to her. In fact, Elisabeth, the cook, became her fast favorite. Elisabeth was about 38, almost her mother's age, and had immediately taken Lana under her wing. Lana had slept peacefully since she was exhausted from all the commotion coupled with the comfortable bed Lex had provided her with. She woke up late on Saturday morning. She dressed quickly, applied a little bit of make up, and pulled her tresses into a ponytail. She wandered outside and started down a corridor. She knew how to get to Lex's office and the front door, but she hadn't a clue how to find the kitchen. She turned a corner to find another row of doors and a dead end. She sighed before leaning against the wall. She'd never find the kitchen. She could go to Lex's office, but he would probably mock her for getting lost. It wasn't her fault the house was gigantic. No, her pride was still firmly in tact. She would continue to meander through the halls until she stumbled upon the room in question. Or Helen. Dr. Bryce was exiting one room and she nodded at Lana.  
  
"Morning, Lana."  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Bryce."  
  
"Call me Helen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two women fell silent, both examining the other.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
Lana blushed sheepishly.  
  
"I've been looking for the kitchen to grab some breakfast."  
  
"And you got lost."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Don't worry. I searched for the kitchen for nearly an hour the morning after I moved in. James finally discovered me and took me there. It's this way."  
  
This seemed to break the ice. Lana started to laugh and Helen joined in. They walked through the house, to the other wing.  
  
"Well, if I wasn't getting enough exercise before, I will be now."  
  
Helen grinned. "I've considered investing in those little walking dumb bells to see if I can work on my arms, also."  
  
Lana giggled, but stopped in front of a huge window.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. It's pretty breathtaking." Helen added.  
  
Lana had just seen the view of the backyard next to the dining hall. A fountain spouted clear water from it's spigot, splashing over the sides. The grass was forest green and a small garden sat off to the side.  
  
"Helen?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Thanks. Me, too."  
  
Helen walked on into the dining room, leaving Lana to study the scene before her.  
  
The sun shone brightly on the pasture and a light breeze ruffled Lana's hair. She was exploring her new home and was headed towards the stables. Lex had at least eight horses, each a differnt size, color, and breed. She was simply going to visit the horses, since Cinnamon was still put up at another barn in Smallville. Lex's stables were as elaborate as his house. Each animal stood proudly in their stalls, as though they knew they were owned by the Luthors. Lana stopped in front of a white one with an ash colored mane. She patted it's nose and gave it a sugar tablet. She looked above the stall and noticed the words Smokey etched into a plaque. She glanced around the barn to find seven other horses names. Ceaser, Cleopatra, Ramses, Napoleon, Nicholas, Marie Atoniette, and Catherine the Great. Lana started to chuckle.  
  
"You're out of place, aren't you, Smokey? Join the club."  
  
"You certainly aren't out of place, Lana."  
  
She whirled to meet Lex after starting at the sound of his smooth voice.  
  
"Lex! I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
"Well, you know I'm sneaky and conniving, so I've had lots of practice."  
  
She shook her head softly, her hair swishing over her shoulders.  
  
"I think it's just a vicious rumor."  
  
"Started by my father." He said it so bitterly, Lana instictively reached out to him. He glanced around the stables uncomfortably and Lana's heart clenched. No one ever considered the pain Lex Luthor felt in his life. He was a wealthy playboy and he played his part well. She changed the subject for him quickly.  
  
"So, I'm seeing a trend in your horses names."  
  
Lex let out a quiet laugh and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Conquerors. Shocking, isn't it?"  
  
"What about Smokey here?"  
  
"Smokey was my mother's horse. She was a colt when my mom bought her, and she died before Smokey became a full grown horse. I haven't been able to sell her, no matter how old she was. She's my baby now."  
  
Lana tilted, understanding Lex's attachment to the horse.   
  
"I'm the only one who rides her. Never the grooms or anyone."  
  
She felt like she should share something with him.   
  
"She's a very special animal, Lex. Cinnamon was the pony my dad gave me when I was three. It was before they were killed. My parents always loved horses and wanted to start me riding early. I've always kept Cinnamon since then."  
  
The two stayed silent, staring at Smokey, lost in their own thoughts of loved ones lost. Lex abruptly broke the quiet by saying, "You can ride Smokey anytime you want. You'll take good care of her and I don't always have the time to spend with her that she needs."  
  
Lana's entire face lit up with pure ecstasy, honored by Lex's permission.  
  
"I will."  
  
"You can transfer Cinnamon here, too. I've already got a plaque being made."  
  
Lana resisted the urge to kiss Lex Luthor. Never had she felt the urge so strongly. She rarely felt this amount of unadulterated joy. Lex always seemed to be the one that brought it to her, as well. She envied Helen everyday, and at times almost hated her. Helen was sweet, but she'd snagged Lex's heart. That made Lana feel so jealous, she'd never known it possible. Lex had bought her The Talon. Lex had taught her how to fight. Lex had let her move in. Still, Lana had already lost him. Suddenly, she realized Lex was scrutinizing her, wondering if he had overstepped his bounds by assuming she would want to have Cinnamon here with his horses.  
  
"Thank you, Lex."  
  
He nodded before reaching out to pet Smokey's mane.  
  
"You're free to ride around any of the Luthor property. The land to the South is pretty dangerous. The terrain is fairly rocky. Smokey can't ride over it, but Cinnamon might be able to make it. The East is my favorite land. It goes down to a forest and a stream. I think you'd like the peace there."  
  
"I'm sure it's amazing."  
  
Lex put his hands on his pockets, turning to leave.   
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Lana."  
  
"Yeah.  
  
She smiled widely, her white teeth shining through. Lex walked into the sunlight heading back to the house, Lana alone with the horses once again. 


	4. Nightmares

Haven  
Chapter Four  
Nightmares  
  
The school seemed almost empty with Chloe not there to spice everything up. She'd insisted on leaving the wall of weird up in The Torch's office, claiming Clark may need it as inspiration for his articles. A slightly tearful good bye occurred before Chloe hopped into her Bug to follow her dad to Metropolis. Lana was fully moved into the mansion, unpacked and settled. She'd transferred Cinnamon into the barn and placed her in the stall marked CINNAMON. Life was good for Lana again. Everything had relaxed. She knew she was simply being naive, because whenever things were this happy, things always went wrong.  
  
Lana was snuggled into her pillows, sleeping fitfully. She was having her reoccurring nightmare. She'd had it since she was little. The people generally changed, but other than that, it was the same. First, it had been Aunt Nell, then Emily, then Whitney, then Clark, then Chloe. Now Lex had taken place. *Lana was running down the street as meteors showered all around her. She was heaving breaths quite irregularly and the panic was evident on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening again. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. She watched as The Talon was struck with a rock, leaving a huge hole in the coffee house. Next, the Smallville High School. Lana's eyes darted around the small town. She needed some place to hide, she needed to stay away. She couldn't get hit. Then, his reassuring voice rang out. "Lana! Come this way!" Lex stood across from her, motioning her to him. Lana ran to him when she noticed his arm was cut, blood streaming from the wound. She touched his arm and the red, sticky liquid dripped from her hands, running down her milky white arms, contrasting quite severely. "What happened?" His eyes darkened, his lids heavy. "This is all your fault." Then, a meteor crashed to the ground, exploding onto Lex. Lana blinked cautiously and Lex had disappeared. She started to cry, both in her dream and in reality. "No! Lex! LEX! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" * Her piercing screams echoed in the empty halls.  
  
Lex had been tossing and turning all night. While usually comforted by the velvety darkness, and always feeling at ease during the midnight hours, tonight was different. So, eventually giving up, he wandered down the cold corridors of his ridiculously large house. He decided he would get some work done and travelled to his office. It was then that he heard the screaming. "No! Lex! LEX! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" It came from Lana's bedroom. He took off running, thousands of miserable scenarios racing through his brain. He threw open the door to find Lana sitting straight up in bed, laboriously breathing, moisture dropping down her cheeks. Fear, an uncommon emotion for Lex, gripped his heart as he approached the bed softly. "Lana?" He whispered. She lifted her head, glancing in the direction of him, worry apparent in her eyes. She wasn't really seeing him, though. It was like she was looking through him. "Lana, are you okay?" She nodded as several strands of hair slid into her eyes, blocking his view of her. She seemed to just realize that she was awake and everything was just as it was when she'd dozed off. Lex gently reached out, pushing her silky hair behind her ears before perching himself next to her. "What happened?" "I didn't mean to scream so loudly. It was just a nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it?" "No. Really, I'll be fine. I just need a minute to settle down." She sniffled and self-conciously pulled herself into a hug for warmth. "Do you have nightmares often?" Lana shrugged non-chalantly, wishing to avoid this conversation. "It's usually the same one. It's not a big deal." "What happens in it?" Lana sighed, debating on telling Lex about the dream or not. This dream had always been private and she kind of enjoyed it being that way. Still, it might be nice to share her fear with someone else. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "There's a meteor shower and I'm running. Someone always calls me and I go to them. They're usually bleeding, I ask them what happened and they tell me it's my fault. Then, they're hit by a meteor rock and disappear." Lana said it rushed, all on the previous breath she'd taken. Lex understood her fear. After seeing her parents blown up, it was no wonder. "Did you see me explode?" Lana didn't reply, but that was answer enough for Lex. "I'm not planning on going anywhere, Lana." "Yeah, but it still happens. I know you're an all powerful Luthor, but even you can't control death." That hit Lex like she'd slapped him. "I learned that a long time ago, Lana, when my mom was dying in a hospital bed and I was helpless to stop it." A twinge of guilt rode up on Lana's conscience. She'd made her remark bitingly since she was kind of crabby and now she felt awful for what she'd said. "I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't mean it like that. I just...I get so angry sometimes and I didn't even mean to take it out on you." Lex's face softened instantly as he stretched them out on the bed. He had a nagging worry that Lana would get the wrong impression, but she settled her head onto his chest resignedly. Lex finally did what he'd always wanted to do, thread his fingers through her soft, glossy hair. He'd always been sort of fascinated with hair, perhaps because he'd lost his at such a young age. The motions were so soothing, she could feel herself dozing off. Lex could tell she was relaxing and he smiled to himself. Her last concious thought was *This feels so natural.* Lex stayed there, pulling the coverlet around her shoulders, watching her carefully. Dark black lashes spread across her milky white cheek. Any sign of worry had left her features. She looked peaceful, truly and perfectly peaceful. He finally tore his eyes off of her, closing his eyes, not even considering what might happen if Helen found them. He began his descent into slumber. 


	5. Morning

Haven  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Morning  
  
Lana's eyes fluttered open with sunlight streaming through the window. She took a moment to examine Lex's smooth face after recalling the previous night. He looked surprisingly innocent in his slumber and she enjoyed the silence. She could hardly resist reaching up to touch his face. She let her fingers trail lightly over his cheek and down his jaw. Lex stirred briefly, but stayed asleep. She settled back comfortably in his arms when it suddenly struck her. It was Wednesday! She bolted upright and glanced at the clock. 10:17 A.M. She was three hours late for school!   
  
"Oh, my gosh! LEX!"  
  
He jumped to find Lana pacing the room, grabbing jeans from a pile on the floor and a pink t-shirt for the closet.   
  
"Lana, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's 10:17! No, 10:18! I'm sooooo late for school! No one ever woke us up and my alarm is broken and I slept the best I've ever slept in my entire life last night and then I was jolted into reality."  
  
Lex could hardly hold in the laughter and one of the longest run-on sentences in the world.  
  
She continued frantically, "I've missed Chemistry and Geometry already and I'm in the middle of English. By the time I get to school, I'll be in History and then after that there is no point in even being at the stupid school!"  
  
Lex had removed himself from the yellow sheets and taken the jeans from her. She glared and grabbed at them, but Lex held them over his head.  
  
"Lana, breathe."  
  
She stopped her flurry of movement and frenzied speech to take a huge breath.  
  
"I will call you in sick today."  
  
Her gaze swept over his features, to gage his seriousness in that one sentence. She found a bit of amusement glittering in his cobalt eyes, but other than that he seemed to ring true.   
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Not that this will be a normal occurance. You had a rough night and there's not reason to be stressed out. Now come on into the dining hall and have some breakfast."  
  
Lana grabbed her terrycloth robe and hung it over her frame. Lex had already picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ms. McKay. This is Lex Luthor. Yes. I haven't had a chance to call in, as I was in a huge, very important business meeting all morning."  
  
He winked childishly at Lana.  
  
"I do apologize again, but Lana Lang is sick with a cold. I have temporary guardianship of her while her aunt lives in Metropolis. No, she won't be able to make it into school today. Thanks, Ms. McKay. Good day."  
  
Lana squealed when he disconnected the phone.  
  
"You're the best, Lex!"  
  
He muttered to himself, unaware that she heard him, "That's all I've ever wanted you to think."  
  
Lana smiled briefly and walked into the hall.  
  
Helen was seated alone at the table when Lana, in her robe, and Lex, in his wrinkled pajamas, entered. They both seemed to instantly realize how badly the situation appeared. Lana's features were shadowed by guilt and Lex had stopped smiling. Helen almost started to laugh. They looked like two kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She knew she had to have some fun with this. She'd awakened around 9:15 to find Lex still gone from bed. She'd seen the door ajar to Lana's room and so she peeked in. The two were sweetly asleep in each other's arms. Of course, jealousy reared up, but she knew they had a connection she'd never undersand. Lex never held her like that and she was wondering how long it would take for Lex to realize how he felt about Lana. Helen had debated breaking up with Lex, but knew he had to figure it out on his own. So she remained in the relationship, for reasons really unknown to her, except for utter denial and blinded love. She had decided to live in oblivion. Helen said quietly, "You never came back to bed last night."  
  
Lex actually stuttered, "Well, um, see, Lana and I ended up talking."  
  
Lana rushed in to finish, "And we, uh, fell asleep. We didn't mean to and nothing happened, Helen."  
  
Helen raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So, you're telling me that the two of you slept together?"  
  
Lana instantly flushed awkwardly. Lex sat down next to Helen.  
  
"Helen, Baby, let us explain. It sounds and looks a lot worse than it is."  
  
It was at that moment that Helen burst into outrageous laughter. Lex leaned back, watching her curiously.  
  
"I saw you two this morning. I heard Lana screaming last night, so I figured Lex came in to check on you, Lana. I was just having some fun."  
  
Lana sighed in relief, sitting at the table across from Lex.  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
Helen grinned. "Oh, but it was."  
  
The three settled into an easy conversation as Elisabeth served them. 


	6. Lies

Haven  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lies  
  
Lana stood in line with Clark at the grocery store. They had both had cravings for Snickers, so they were waiting to purchase them. Clark's eyes scanned the racks of magazines, finally settling on The Inquirer.   
  
LUTHOR'S UNDERAGE MISTRESS MOVES IN!  
  
A picture of Lex and Lana talking at The Talon was on the front cover. Clark debated showing Lana. She might not ever find out, but it wasn't likely. He'd rather be there with her when she discovered it.  
  
"Uh, Lana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Clark handed her the rag paper. Her eyes widened as she flipped to the pages. Pictures of the two of them in bed from a few nights ago, him driving her to school, her hugging him, the two standing in the stables were arranged all around the page. She started reading the article, ignoring the moving forward line.  
  
Son of billionare Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor, was recently engaged to Dr. Helen Bryce. Not one month later, he moved in underage mistress Lana Lang. Lang is a current student at Smallville High School, only 16-years-old. She's been seen with Luthor many times before, mainly at The Talon, the coffee shop he bought for her. The two...  
  
Lana threw the magazine down and sprinted out of the market. She couldn't believe this! She couldn't believe the lies that had been printed. The nerve! She ran straight to the stables, saddled Smokey, and rode away from everything.  
  
Lex was in the middle of a meeting when Clark burst in the doors.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Lex."  
  
Lex stood up, asking incredulously, "How did you get past the servants? They know I'm in the middle of a meeting. Nevermind. I can't talk at the moment, Clark. I have a business to run."  
  
Clark raised the tabloid in front of his chest. Lex saw the headline and snatched it out of his fist. He quickly scanned the article and pictures.  
  
"Has Lana seen this?"  
  
"Yeah. She disappeared after she read it."  
  
Lex turned to the associates in the room.  
  
"I'm afraid the meeting is going to be postponed due to an unexpected emergency. I'll have my secretary contact you to reschedule."  
  
Lex flipped out his cell phone to get his PR person on the phone to call a press conference. It was one thing to smear his name in the rags; he was used to it. It was another thing to destroy Lana's reputation.   
  
"Don't worry, Clark. I'll find her."  
  
Lex walked out the door, running towards the stables.  
  
Lana had tethered Smokey to a tree in front of the brook. She removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool, bubbling water. Her mind hadn't stopped racing since she'd seen the tabloid. How could someone print such lies? How could she not have noticed someone following her? Was she really that oblivious to the world around her? Tears prickled her eyes, angry, frustrated drops. She was so angry. She heard a familiar whinny and she turned to find Lex approaching, courtesy of Nicholas.   
  
"I just saw The Inquirer."  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I figured you'd go to the stables. I saw Smokey gone, I assumed you'd gone riding. This is the most tranquil place I could think of."  
  
Lana sent him a half-hearted smile. Lex, careless of his Armani suit, sat on the rocks next to her. They stayed silent for a while, considering their current predicament. Surprising to Lana, Lex apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is. I should have realized someone was taking photos of us. I should have considered the repercussions of having a 16-year-old girl living with me, a dirty, horrid Luthor."  
  
"It's totally innocent. The writers simply twisted it."  
  
"I called a press conference."  
  
"Why? So you can berate the reporters for printing fabrications?"  
  
"Yeah." He said it like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Lana managed to stifle a giggle. He glanced at her side ways.  
  
"I'm serious. They are going to get quite an earful."  
  
"I do appreciate it, Lex."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and he gently massaged her back. Lana stared at the crisp water, the birds flitting in and out during the warm spring day. The entire serenity of the situation was disturbed when Lex's cell phone went off.  
  
"Luthor. Okay. I'll be there."  
  
He snapped the phone shut and didn't move for several moments. She cocked her head curiously and he finally replied to her. "The conference is in 45 minutes. I've got to get back."  
  
"All right."  
  
Lex stood, brushing off the dirt that clung to the dark material of his pants. He took Nicholas's reigns and mounted.   
  
"Do you want to come to the conference, Lana? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. They're all vultures."  
  
Lana shook her head. "I'd rather stay here."  
  
"That's fine with me. Just come home soon."  
  
Lana smiled at him, letting the word home wash over her. She really did feel like she had a home now. Lex turned the horse around and galloped away. 


	7. Conferences

Haven  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Conferences  
  
Lex stepped up to the podium that held the LL insignia amidst the snaps of flashes. Crowds of reporters stood around the stage, holding microphones and tape recorders to him, pens poised over stenopads. Helen stood behind him, in all ways appearing the supportive girlfriend. Unbeknownst to everybody was the turmoil Helen held inside. No. She didn't believe the tabloids. She knew Lex and Lana were not holding some torrid, illegal love affair. At least not one that they were even aware of. But Helen had realized that she had to let Lex go now. Today. Lex's words broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you for coming today."  
  
His words prompted an outbreak of shouted questions such as,  
  
"What do you have to say about the allegations concerning you and Miss Lang?"  
  
"Will you be brought up on statutory rape charges by her family?"  
  
"Will Dr. Bryce be staying with you or has the engagement been broken?"  
  
"How does Dr. Bryce feel about Miss Lang?"  
  
Those were only a few questions asked. Lex raised his hand to ward off any more inquiries.   
  
"I will simply be making a short statement. Hopefully, that will answer all your questions and speculations. This afternoon I was shown an outrageously offensive tabloid report regarding Miss Lang's new arrangement at my house. In general, I would ignore such offensive reports, but since it now involves a minor, a good friend of mine, I will confront them. Lana Lang is an upstanding citizen of Smallville. She is not my mistress. She is a friend, a business partner, even a room mate, but not my mistress. I can explain each and every one of those photographs if I so wished, but I don't have to answer to you. Lana-Miss Lang will now have to dispel rumors at her high school and in her town, gossip that had no business being published. This press conference is a twinge of hope that she won't have to be hounded by her peers, though I don't know how much it will help. All I know is that I better not ever see her name drug through the sludge again, or the paper responsible will be receiving an irate call from my lawyers. Thank you."  
  
Lex stepped away from the microphone, taking Helen's hand and the two walked calmly out of the room, avoiding any further questions.  
  
Lana opened the door to Lex's library to find a new book to read. Another perk to living with Lex was having access to his extensive collection of novels and stories. She climbed up on a ladder that leaned against one of the built-in shelves to retrieve The Fountainhead. She reached up just as a voice called out, "My, what a lovely picture you make!"  
  
Lana, startled, began to teeter.   
  
"Ah-ahhh-ahhhhh!!!!" She yelped as she fell backwards, landing on a couch next to Lionel Luthor. "Oh, Mr. Luthor, I do apologize!"  
  
"Well, angels falling from the sky is always appreciated."  
  
Lana blushed, looking down at her hands, removing herself from the sprawled position she was in.  
  
"I've never been so happy to see a couch in my life."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "I can imagine."  
  
"I didn't know you were coming to town, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"I hadn't planned on it, my dear. I saw the mess Lex made with the papers. Though you are quite fetching, I was certain I'd taught Lex to be more discreet about his..." Lionel paused, searching for the right word. "disgressions."  
  
Indignation rose in her throat and she bit back a snarky comment.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lana finally asked after a beat.  
  
"I understand why Lex is taken with you, but he couldn't have at least waited until you were eighteen?"  
  
"That article is a complete lie."  
  
"There is no reason to try to keep your 'relationship' from me. I'm Lionel Luthor. I know everything that goes on in this house."  
  
"Apparently not."   
  
Lionel, unaccustomed to being talked back to, stared at her.  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
Lana stepped away from him, her heart tearing apart.   
  
"I'm not...I don't think you understand the situation as completely as you believe you do, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"I don't? Nell Potter moved to Metropolis to be with her darling boyfriend, allowing you to come live with my son, an unsuspecting innocent until my son came and ruined your reputation. You didn't fight off his advances and now you're stuck here, with this tabloid's reports, and your entire life totally screwed up."  
  
Lana paused, "You're right about the last part, except Lex has never tried to come on to me. You think much worse of Lex than he is. Lex is a wonderful man, Mr. Luthor, and you're accusing him of all sorts of things without him here to defend himself."  
  
"Look at these pictures." Lionel held up the paper, pointing to the photo of them in bed.  
  
"Don't try to deny it, Miss Lang. You're an impressionable young woman and my son took advantage of that. I realize that as well. You aren't totally at fault. Lex can't seem to control himself."  
  
Lana opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again. Unaware of Lex's presence through the majority of their exchange, she finally replied, "I found what I was looking for. If you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Tell me where my son is right now, before you leave. I have no desire to sit around in his office while he gallivantes around the mansion."  
  
"Why, Dad, I'm right here. All you had to do was look at the door."  
  
Lex strode into the room, going straight to the glasses and his brandy. He poured himself a glass and swigged it. Lana hadn't left yet, surprised by Lex's sudden appearance. She hadn't expected him to be there. She'd assumed he was still in the press conference. She began to wonder how much of the conversation Lex had heard. Lex caught her gaze and he smiled crookedly at her.   
  
"You can go on, Lana. There's no reason you should be subject to any further contact with my father."  
  
"I can stay here. I have nothing else to do."  
  
Lex shook his head. "Go on, Lana."  
  
For a moment, he looked vulnerable, but pleading. Lana regretted leaving the library, leaving Lex alone with Lionel. But she did. She held the book to her chest, smiled a reassuring grin to Lex and left the room.   
  
Lex closed his eyes, taking another sip of his brandy. Lionel had taken a seat on a large couch that sat in front of the empty hearth. Neither spoke, Lex considering what exactly he was going to say to his father. He was angry, frustrated, upset; pick an emotion and he was feeling it. He was furious with Lionel for accosting Lana. Lionel had no right to speak to Lana that way. It was just like his father to come to conclusions about his relationship with Lana.  
  
"I can't believe you spoke to Lana that way. I mean, honestly, I know you're a cold-hearted beast, but I never expected you to do that."  
  
Lionel cocked his head, surprised by Lex's outburst.  
  
"I've never seen you so protective of one of your flings, Lex."  
  
"She's not a fling! She's a friend. She needed a place to stay and I let her stay here. I'm still with Helen. I'm not with Lana, nor do I wish to be with her."  
  
That was actually a complete lie, but it wasn't like he was going to volunteer that information to his father.  
  
"You don't have to try to defend her to me, Son. I don't care if you have affairs. I've had a share of them in my life, but I was always careful. Discreet. Not so blatant as to have her live with me. Every great dynasty has disgressions; rulers of countries: the Kennedys, Napoleon, the Romanovs. It's perfectly acceptable, as long as you don't broadcast it, Lex. I was quite ashamed to find this in the papers, even if it is a discountable circulation such as The Inquirer."  
  
Lex's grip tightened on the lead crystal, his knuckles turning white. He was quite unaware that the glass was shattering, slicing his palms, causing them to bleed quite badly. Lionel glanced up at the sound of the shards scraping against each other to see red droplets of blood spilling onto the carpet.   
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out, Dad. Just get out."  
  
"You've cut yourself."  
  
"I can take care of it. Get out of my house."  
  
"This isn't your house. I own it."  
  
"Just get out!"  
  
Lex opened his palm and let the shards fall to the ground. Lionel sighed once, putting his weight on his feet. "Fine. But I'll be back, Lex. Don't doubt that."  
  
Lionel walked out of the library. Lex rang for his maid and then made his way into a bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, removed some bandages and wrapped his injured hand in the soft, white cloth. He made a mental not to have someone remove the splinters imbedded in his palm. Crimson stripes colored the snowy cloth. Lex sank to the floor, his hands covering his bald head. He took several deep breaths, letting the day's events absorb into his brain.  
  
Lana spread out across her bed, pondering everything that had happened. A shrill ring surrounded the room, her private phone buzzing off the wall. She lifted up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Lana!"  
  
"Aunt Nell! How are you?" Lana flipped over, leaning against her pillows.   
  
"I was great, until Dean brought home a magazine for my reading pleasure."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I know."  
  
"It isn't how it seems, Aunt Nell."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen. When Lex Luthor called me to ask, I knew that something of this sort would happen."  
  
"We didn't. Lex and I didn't even think of the reporters twisting it all around. Not a word of the article was true. Lex and I aren't having some affair under Helen's nose."  
  
"I know that, Sweetie. I never thought you and Lex were-well, I never thought that. It's just, people who don't know you; people will talk. About you and Lex."  
  
"Let them. If I don't know them, it shouldn't matter."  
  
"Lana, this is more serious then you're taking it."  
  
"No! I'm taking this very seriously. My friends will read this magazine. My teachers will read it. Lex is taking it even more seriously. He called a press conference. I imagine you haven't seen anything about that, but he pretty much told the journalists off for printing that paper. I don't know exactly what happened at the conference. I haven't had a chance to talk to Lex. He's really trying to fix this, Aunt Nell."  
  
"I need to come up there. We'll find you other living arrangements."  
  
"We don't need to. That'll just make it look like we broke up and he kicked me out of the house."  
  
"You can move into the apartment here with me."  
  
"No, Aunt Nell."  
  
"I'm still coming."  
  
"There's no reason for you to. Lex is fixing it. I fully trust his abilities to make this go away."  
  
"Lana, I just want to help you."  
  
"You have helped me, more than I can ever say."  
  
Nell looked down at her hands, listening to Lana's words. Her niece meant the world to her. She simply wanted Lana to be happy.  
  
"I love you, Lana."  
  
"I love you, too, Aunt Nell."  
  
Lana twisted the phone cord around her finger, taking the time to examine her chipped fingernail. She removed a file from her night stand drawer and started to fix it. Nell had become completely quiet on her end, but neither woman seemed able to hang up the phone. After a few moments of silence, Lana broke in, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah. Call me soon, Lana. Promise?"  
  
"I do." Both women smiled in their separate homes, before replacing the receivers back on the cradles, cutting off the line. Lana tossed the file back in the drawer before standing up. She decided she would find Lex and ask about the press conference. 


	8. Gone

Haven  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Gone  
  
Helen paced the halls in front of Lex's office. She was waiting to go in there. She'd heard that his father had paid him a visit, which definitely would not put Lex in an amiable mood. All the same, she had to do this now. She was sure of it. She put her hand on the doorknob and began to twist it. Lex stood on the other side of the door, his injured hand to his side.   
  
"I was just about to look for you, Helen."  
  
"I need to talk to you, Lex."  
  
He raised an eye brow in the confident fashion he always did.   
  
"Should I be sitting down for this?"  
  
Helen shook her head, her black hair falling over her shoulder. She couldn't seem to find the right words. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say it. She didn't want to say it.  
  
"I'm going to Johns Hopkins."  
  
Lex stepped back in shock, as if she had struck him. He'd understood the meaning of her words.  
  
"But we're getting married in a month."  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"Helen, if this is about the newspaper article-"  
  
"It's not. I don't believe a word of that report. I know you aren't having an affair with Lana. She's a sweet girl."  
  
"Then is it because you want to research? I can fund a research foundation and labs for you if that's what you want."  
  
Helen shook her head.  
  
"That's not it. Lex, you're in love with Lana Lang. You don't mean to, you try not to be, but you love that girl."  
  
"Oh, no. She's just a friend."  
  
"She loves you, too. Both of you are too stubborn to see it, but I do. I want you to be happy, Lex, and she's the only person I've ever seen who can improve your moods."  
  
"You make me happy, Helen."  
  
"Just not as much as Lana. She understands you and you understand her. You need each other. I'm not going to stand in the way of it."  
  
"It's ridiculous. You aren't standing in the way of anything."  
  
Helen raised her eyes to meet Lex's. He was pleading, upset.  
  
"I love you, Helen."  
  
"I don't doubt that. I never did. You just love her more."  
  
"No."  
  
"Lex, I can't do this to myself. I can't marry you when all I can see is the way you look at her. I deserve more. You deserve more."  
  
"Please, Helen, we can work this out. I know we can work this out."  
  
"Don't beg, Lex. Luthors don't beg."  
  
She watched his entire countenance darken.  
  
"Luthors don't love, either."  
  
The words pierced her, but it didn't change her mind. Nor did the tear drop that had appeared in Lex's eyes faze her. It pained her to see him hurt, but it was for the better. She turned on her heel and started to walk away from the home office.  
  
"I won't leave just yet, because that'll look bad for Lana. She's a sweet girl and I don't want to see the journalists go crazy over our break up. I will stay at the mansion for a few more days and then I'll be leaving for Johns Hopkins. We'll tell the press that I left for research opportunities presented to me. I'm sorry, Lex."  
  
Lex didn't say anything, just watched her retreating form. Helen was wrong. He did love her. He loved her more than he'd loved anything else. Of course he adored Lana, but that was the way Lana was. She was meant to be adored. Confusion rushed over him as he walked back into the room. He picked up his brandy glass and poured another. He let the sharp, tangy liquid slide down his throat smoothly, waiting for intoxication to fall over him. Anything to dim the pain, anything to dim the confusion and frustration.  
  
Lana finally stopped in front of Lex's office. He must have gone in there after his discussion with his father. She knocked lightly on the door, but received no answer. She finally peeked her head in and found Lex sitting in a plush leather chair, his head lulled to the side.   
  
"Lex?" She called out softly. He raised his head and found beautiful Lana standing in the door jam, her hair glistening in the sun light his stain-glass window filtered through. She was walking towards him, much like an angel floating on air. Maybe his drunken plan was working. She knelt in front of him, touching his cheek tenderly, and it was almost too much for Lex. He almost let the tears fall, almost for a moment letting the barriers crumble away in front of Lana. Nope, he definitely needed some more brandy. Or maybe something stronger, like whiskey. He reached for his cup, but Lana pulled it away from his grip. "I think you've had enough."  
  
"Oh, I don't. Give me the brandy, Lana."  
  
She shook her head solemnly. "What's wrong with you, Lex?"  
  
"Nothing. Go away."  
  
"Wow. Lex Luthor is without some smooth words. I think you need to talk."  
  
He jerked away from her touch, rolling his chair away from his desk. Lana flinched, apparently taken aback by his behavior. She'd never seen this side of Lex, the dark, depressed, angry Lex. She'd seen business Lex, friend Lex, kind Lex, sweet Lex, but never this one. And she didn't like it very much. She wanted so much to help him, but he didn't want her help. Finally she stood, speaking, "I'll go find Helen."  
  
"Oh, no, you won't."  
  
"Talk to me, then."  
  
"I'm fine, Lana." Lex turned towards his window, to avoid any more eye contact with the girl. She held on to the brandy pitcher. She started to walk towards the door with a snide, "Fine. You want to be this way. That's just fine, Lex."   
  
Her eyes slid shut slowly, as she counted to five.  
  
"Wait! What did you want?"  
  
She turned to the slightly inebriated Lex.  
  
"I was just wondering how the press conference went, but I'm gathering it didn't go well."  
  
He shook his bald head, "The conference went fine. The conversation with my father did not, nor did my conversation with Helen."  
  
Lana hurried back to the desk and perched herself upon the suface.  
  
"You hurt you hand."  
  
"Yeah. It's not a big deal. Just a few cuts. I won't be able to type without pain for a few days."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"With my hand, my father, or Helen?"  
  
"Can I pick D, all of the above, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
The corners of his mouth finally uplifted a little.  
  
"Sure. The glass and I had a bit of a misunderstanding while I was holding it. The glass was sure it won, but oh no, I prevailed."  
  
Lana chuckled quietly, feeling more content that Lex was making jokes. His lightened tone quickly changed when he began regaling her about his conversation with his father, leaving out a few choice things. She listened sympathetically and Lex realized that only Lana could make him feel better just by sitting there with him.  
  
"And then Helen called off the engagement to go work for Johns Hopkins."  
  
"Oh, no. Not because of me, I hope! She didn't believe the paper, did she?"  
  
"No. She didn't believe the report. And no, not because of you, dear Lana. Helen felt like it was time for her to become a research technician for the hospital and I can't fault her for the ambition."  
  
Lex was becoming more sober by the minute, which pained him even more. He wasn't going to have a hangover. He'd consumed much more alcohol then what he'd taken this time around. And the way it looked, Lana wasn't going to surrender the bottle to him anytime soon. He finally turned towards her, able to look at her. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead.   
  
"I'm really sorry all of this happened. I can't help but feel I'm all to blame."  
  
"Not everything revolves around you, Lana."  
  
A silence fell over the room.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I really didn't, Lana. I'm just saying that none of this is your fault. In fact, I have no one to blame but myself."  
  
"Helen's crazy, you know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No more alcohol, Lex?"  
  
"No more."  
  
"You know, you despise weakness, and being drunk leaves you wide open for all kind of bad things to happen."  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Temperence."  
  
She chuckled before hopping off the desk.  
  
"Would you like me to speak with Helen about your broken engagement? It hasn't been announced and maybe Helen's having an off day."  
  
"No, she's pretty set in her decision. I was begging like a puppy when she broke it off."  
  
"That's not a bad thing, Lex. You don't need to be so disdainful of showing emotion."  
  
"Emotion allows your opponent to have the upper hand."  
  
"Who fed you that crap? Your father?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"Don't believe everything he says, Lex. Emotion is what makes us human."  
  
"Didn't you get the memo? Luthors aren't human. We're way above it."  
  
"Another line given to you, courtesy of Lionel Luthor."  
  
"Pretty much. And journalists. And the townspeople. We're either above humans or below them, depends on who you talk with."  
  
"Well, I say you're just human enough, as long as you don't lose yourself."  
  
"I'd say that's pretty deep for a 16-year-old."  
  
"I'm almost 17, Lex."  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
His eyes had shut and it was apparent he wanted to rest now.   
  
"I think I'll go do some homework. I'll talk to you tonight, Lex."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Lana, still clutching the brandy bottle to her chest, exited the room as gracefully as she entered. Lex continued to think, wondering if maybe there was some truth to what Helen had said to him. He cursed Helen for leaving him, cursed Lana for taking the brandy away, and cursed himself for being so hurt. 


	9. Touch of France

Haven

Chapter Nine

A Little Bit of France

AN: Thanks to Christine for correcting my French!

Helen had been gone for several weeks now. School was almost out for the summer and Lana was definitely looking forward to the freedom it held, even though she'd still be working. She and Lex had established quite a nice routine since Helen left. She would come home from school and do her homework in Lex's office, while he worked. They would eat dinner together and then they'd watch television or just talk about their days. Sometimes they'd go riding. Of course, Lex had to work in the evening also, for he was quite dedicated to LuthorCorp and LexCorp. Lana didn't mind so much, though. She enjoyed the time they spent together and didn't think much else on it. Lex did seem lonely, in a way, and she could tell he missed Helen. It was natural as they were engaged, but she hoped he would come out of his funk soon. She missed the old Lex, no matter how much fun she had with the new one. She sat cross-legged on the couch, her head propped up by pillows, a French One book open on her lap.

"I hate finals! I mean, who decided that we needed finals?"

"Actually, finals were invented by a panel of-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Lex."

He smiled. "I know."

"You just had to show off. I see how it is. Seriously, I've got so much information crammed into my brain, I think if I hear anymore facts it's all going to fall out."

"I'm sure that's not the case, mon cherie."

"Of course. You speak French."

"Oui."

"And you're offering to help out, aren't you?"

"If you need it, Mademoiselle."

Her eyes began to sparkle as she leaned forward.

"Have you seen Jean de Florette?"

"Bein sur. Qui est-ce que n'a pas vu ce film?"

"Manon of the Springs?"

"Bein sur."

"You are the perfect man."

"I've been told that many times."

Lana tossed the pillow at him. "Oh, I forgot about your incorrigible modesty and humility."

"Many do forget that quality."

Lana groaned before looking back down at the book.

"Okay. I need to go over the adjectives."

"Oui. Tu es mignonne, interessante, sympathique, et intelligente."

"Merci. Tu es sportif, amusant, et beau."

"Merci, mon amie. Qu'elle age as-tu?"

"J'ai dix-sept ans. Et toi?"

"J'ai vingt-et-un ans."

They continued on with many more vocabulary words. Finally, Lex ended the French with, "Bien. Je t'adore."

Lana's entire face lit up and she just seemed to glitter before him.

"Je t'adore aussi, Lex. Merci!"

He reached out and trailed his hand down her cheek. Her eyes closed instantly as she leaned in to his touch. Lex started to bend down, closing in on her full pink lips, ready to kiss her. Then it hit him. He couldn't do this. He wasn't supposed to. This was betraying every trust that Lana had ever placed in him. He pulled away and ignored what seemed to be Lana's disappointed look. He removed himself from the couch and put himself behind his desk. The more furniture the better.

"Why don't you take break and go ride Cinnamon?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No. I have a dinner meeting I need to go to. I'll see you later."

"Lex-" But he had already bolted out the door. Lana sighed loudly, slamming her book shut. Lex loved to confuse her.

Lex sat at a table inside a small restaraunt on the outskirts of town. He didn't have a business meeting, but he'd needed to get away. He needed to think. Spending more time with Lana was wonderful, but it was pulling up feelings he'd long since tried to bury. She was a minor. She was the object of his best friend's affection. So many things were wrong with what he was feeling towards the town princess. He sipped the coffee he'd ordered and cursed it quietly. He'd gotten used to The Talon's excellent mocha blends, usually made by the reason he was there tonight. He was surprised to see Jonathan, Martha and Clark enter the restaraunt. He watched Clark wave at him, so Lex felt obligated to raise his mug in acknowledgement. Clark bumbled towards him, his ungangly legs carrying him to the table. Jonathan blatantly ignored him and Martha smiled warmly before taking her chair at the opposite end of the establishment. Clark stopped in front of him, "Hi, Lex."

"Hey, Clark. I didn't know you ate here."

"Oh, yeah. Mom, Dad and I go out on a family night every Thursday. We go to restaraunts or diners, depends on Mom's mood."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lex muttered snidely.

"You seem to be in a mood, Lex."

"I am."

Clark smiled before taking a chair and turning it around to sit on it backwards.

"You want to talk about it?"

Lex snorted, thinking to himself Right. You know Lana, the girl you've loved for almost your whole life, well, see, I understand your feelings now. Yeah, I love Lana Lang and I don't know how or if I should tell her. What do you think, Clark? Should I become your competition or not?

"Not really." Lex replied instead.

"You always make me talk about stuff when I'm upset. Usually it's about girls. Is that what it is?"

"Your parents are waiting, Clark."

"It is girls. Is it Helen?"

"No. It's definitely not Helen."

"So, you're over Helen."

"I guess. I loved her, obviously. She just brought some things to my attention and I've been noticing it since she mentioned them."

"What?"

"Helen thought I loved another girl."

Lex bit his bottom lip. He was treading on dangerous territory, but then again, he'd always loved living on the edge.

"And you do."

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Lex shook his head. He wasn't going to let Clark in on that secret. Oh, no.

"Okay, fine. What's the problem?"

"Someone else likes her, too."

Clark grinned at Lex, his farm boy charm exuding from his face.

"Someone wise always told me to go for it. He said it didn't matter if she was with another, that if you loved her, you had to take a chance. I'm going to have to pass on that same advice."

Lex smirked softly, wishing that Clark did know what he was talking about. Who he was talking about. That would make things a lot easier for him. Instead, Clark was telling him to tell Lana how he felt, and if Lana felt the same way, Clark would lose her. If he even had her. Lex wasn't sure of anything anymore. Not since Lana had arrived on his doorstep.

"Your parents are looking over here now. I'd say they feel neglected on family night. Thanks for the chat, Clark."

Clark pushed the chair away from the table, getting to his feet. "I'm serious, Lex. You should take your own advice."

"Why? Because you never took it?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Mhm."

Lex shook his muddled thoughts away, wishing to drown his thoughts once more. Who would have known he had such sobriety issues in him? He chuckled to himself as Clark walked away. Well, Clark had lost his chance. It was time for a Luthor to try.


	10. It's Love

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Thank you sooooo much! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Haven  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It's Love  
  
Lana punched the bag in front of her. She was thankful Lex had taught her how to fight and she enjoyed practicing in his gym. It was a great way to let off steam. And that was exactly what she was doing. She kicked the bag before continuing her phone conversation with Chloe.  
  
"He's so frustrating!"  
  
She emphasized it by another punch.  
  
"I mean, he's the sweetest guy and then boom, he's all business. It's so confusing!"  
  
She took a deep breath and glowered when she heard Chloe laughing.  
  
"Are you laughing at me, Chloe?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'd say you've fallen for the local billionaire."  
  
"I have not. I'm just friends with Lex."  
  
"Um hmm. That sounded terribly convincing."  
  
Lana giggled. "You totally ruined my venting session, Chloe."  
  
"Sorry. Do continue."  
  
"I swear, I thought he was going to kiss me."  
  
"And it would have been both magical and illegal."  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"I'm shutting up. Go on."  
  
"We were just sitting there, speaking French, and he leaned forward and it was like our lips were about to touch when he jerked back."  
  
"He's afraid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's obvious. I mean, he's a guy. A guy who hasn't had much of a chance to be showered with love and the one time he fell in love with a woman, she left him. I mean, he doesn't exactly have a great track record. Helen. Desiree, the woman who used some weird mojo on him to get him to marry her. Victoria, who only used him for information on LuthorCorp. Those are the only ones that we're aware of. He's probably afraid of you."  
  
"He's afraid of me? Me? I'm afraid of him!"  
  
"You think he's going to hurt you?"  
  
"No! He's just so-Lex like."  
  
"Great description. I'm glad I didn't leave The Torch to you."  
  
"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. With Whitney, everything was simple. He was my boyfriend. We were together because we wanted to be and no one cared that we were. If Lex and I got together, the town would be an uproar, not to mention the papers. And Clark! Well, you know Clark kind of has a crush on me..."  
  
"Kind of? Clark loves you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm over it. I live in Metropolis now."  
  
"Right. It's just everything would get messed up."  
  
"So you are telling me you don't want to be with Lex?"  
  
"Well...no. If I had a chance to be, I would."  
  
"And it doesn't matter that it would be sort of illegal?"  
  
"Well, it's not like Lex and I are going to be doing anything wrong."  
  
"True."  
  
"And we could keep it a secret until I turned eighteen."  
  
"You could."  
  
"Or we could just force ourselves to wait."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Or I could stop guessing because I don't even know if Lex feels the same way."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hey, Lana!"  
  
Chloe fell silent over the speaker as she heard Lex's voice ring out through the gym.  
  
"Hi, Lex."  
  
"Practicing?"  
  
"Yeah. I was working on my left hook."  
  
"Good. Would you join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Like I do every night?"  
  
"I meant on the terrace. I have something planned."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You can dress up if you like, but it's not required."  
  
"Are you having a party?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that. Just meet me outside on the terrace."  
  
"All right."  
  
Lex nodded before shoving his hands in his designer suit. He looked quite smug as he left the room, which frustrated Lana even more.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"About not knowing whether or not Lex had feelings for you? Uh, no. It's kind of obvious. You know, with him asking you out on a date."  
  
"He just wants to eat outside for a change."  
  
"No. He wants to date you. It's love."  
  
"Chloe, I don't even know why I bother talking to you."  
  
"Because I'm lovable and you need my excellent journalistic opinion."  
  
"Mmmm...I guess that could be it. Since you insist this is a date, I should go clean up."  
  
"Wear your pink dress, the one with the light blue flowers on it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Have fun, Lana. And I hope it all works out."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Lana pressed the off button on the speaker and then gave the bag one last punch. "Stupid, confusing, annoyingly perfect guy!"  
  
She walked away from the gym making her way through the maze of hallways to her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Lana stepped outside with a light breeze ruffling her hair and the bottom of her flaired skirt. Lex was wearing his usual suit, but still he looked nice. He smiled at her before taking her arm and leading her out to the fountain grounds. He didn't speak and Lana found that she'd suddenly been caught with a horrible case of cat-got-her-tongue. She followed him down the path and gasped when she saw the set up. The sun had set, so stars twinkled above romantically. A small table was set up in front of the fountain, a lace tablecloth covering it. China dishes were set up and roses spilled out of a vase in the center. He'd set up a small c.d. player and turned on some soft music. She turned to meet his adoring gaze and shot him a full-fledged smile. "This is amazing, Lex. What spurred this on?"  
  
"You're a special girl and you deserve something special."  
  
Lana was positive she was going to melt any minute. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. Lex sat opposite of her and he pushed the flowers out of the line of sight between him and Lana. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
Lana glanced down at her plate, color rising from her cheeks to the top of her perfectly curled hairline.   
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you do."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
He sub-conciously ran his hand over his scalp nervously, surprised at the emotions Lana rose up in him. He'd never felt nervous with women before. Being a Luthor gave him a natural confidence that had always stayed with him. Lana seemed to push all that away from him. He nodded to Elisabeth, who stayed in the corner of the garden, so she would bring them their food.  
  
"I figured it would be easier for us to eat here than me taking you out to eat. I mean, it's not that I'm ashamed of you, it would simply be hard to explain."  
  
"Lex, I know what you mean. I appreciate the thought."  
  
They both studied their plates. Lana lifted her champagne glass filled with what she only assumed was sparkling cider.  
  
"It's not alcoholic."  
  
"You read my mind sometimes."  
  
"It's a special talent I have."  
  
Lana giggled as she met Lex's eyes. Her smile vanished at the depth of his gaze. It was so stormy, like an ocean upheaval. She tilted her head without breaking the contact. "Lex..." She breathed silently. He reached his hand out as a silent offering to dance. She accepted, taking to her feet, ignoring the shaking of her knees. Lex wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closely to his body. She still couldn't take her gaze off of his face. He placed his forehead against hers, whispering, "Lana, there's so much I need to tell you, so much you don't know."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"I can't. I'm not what I seem to be."  
  
"I like what you are, so whatever else doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me a single thing you wish to keep hidden and I would accept that."  
  
"I've fallen in love with you, Lana Lang. You buried yourself in my heart when you asked me to buy The Talon just because your parents met there. I know you're only seventeen and I can wait if you want me to."  
  
"No, Lex, I don't. I love you, too. So much it makes me ache inside."  
  
Lex lowered his mouth onto hers, a gentle kiss massaging her mouth. Time seemed to stand still as the two kissed each other in the night sky. Lana felt like she was on the verge of collapsing, almost unable to keep her legs steady. She'd never been kissed like this, never so tenderly and passionately all at the same time. Of course, Lex Luthor was a master at everything, so why not kissing? She finally pulled away for lack of air and Lex started to chuckle.  
  
"I wasn't trying to suffocate you."  
  
Instead of laughing, Lana replied, "You never have."  
  
He realized that she meant so much more than what he had meant. He nodded, stringing his hand through her raven curls. "I never will."  
  
She smiled, then, a childish, mischevious smile.  
  
"This is almost too perfect."  
  
"Almost, but not quite."  
  
He spun her around in a circle before pulling her close again.  
  
"We'll have to keep this a secret."  
  
"Until I'm 18. I know. It's only a year away."  
  
"It seems like forever. You know, I want to tell the world that I love you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. When your 18 birthday comes around, I'm calling a press conference to announce my love for the newly legal Lana Lang."  
  
"Sounds wonderful. For now, what we have will be ours and ours only."  
  
"Should we tell Clark? He does love you and I am his best friend."  
  
"We'll tell him before we tell others. But not yet. Not now. This is so new and untainted. I just want to let everything happen naturally."  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
He held her as the song changed, almost a signature of things changing in their lives. He had Lana. That was all he had wanted. He respected her. He loved her. He wanted her. And he had her. Lana leaned her head down on his shoulder, just letting the moment wash over her. Life was good. And hopefully it'd stay that way for a while. 


End file.
